


Overdrawn

by EnigmaHarper



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Gen, Not Sure Where This Is Going To Go, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnigmaHarper/pseuds/EnigmaHarper
Summary: Alice wakes into a nightmare.And it just gets worse from there.





	1. Lethargy

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading some super awesome fics about Grumpy vampires, so I thought I'd try it out. Let me know what you think.

Her eyes fluttered and her head lolled listlessly. Alice wanted desperately to wake up but her body would not listen. She tried to raise her right arm. Thick tape held her down. Suddenly she was aware of a slight sting in the crook of both arms. She raised her head as much as she could. Pierced into each arm was a thick needle attached to a long red tube. She could feel warmth emanating from the tubes. Her lethargy was now apparent. Someone was draining her blood. She tried to remember what happened last night, but it was locked behind a haze. Was there a party? Why was she invited? Her brain throbbed.

She tugged lightly on the tube in her left arm. It wasn't secured down by much more than a piece of scotch tape. Once quick sharp tug and it should pull out. She took a couple deep breaths and reached as far up on the tube as her restraints would allow, then pulled in one swift movement. The needle clattered to the floor leaving a thin trail of blood in it's wake. Using all the strength she had, she yanked her arm free.

She clutched her arm to herself as she tried to pinch the now open hole in her vein closed. Blood oozed from the crook in her arm, but it was slowing. She repeated the process for the other arm, but also used her newly freed arm. She held both wound and applied as much pressure as she could.

The world spun slightly as she tried to sit up. She finally was able to take in her surroundings. The bed she sat on was similar to the T-beds used for lethal injections, but this one was homemade. It really was nothing more than two planks of wood nailed into a T shape. The room itself looked like an ancient basement. Concrete walls and floor and a low ceiling. The only light was coming in through a tiny window near the ceiling. It was far too small to crawl through, too tall to get to, and half covered with dirt and grass. There was one round wooden door opposite the window. 

She stepped down and immediately her knees buckled. She didn't know how much blood had been taken, but it was enough to effect her mobility. She crawled over to the door, praying it was at least unlocked and light enough to open in her current state. She nearly made it too. 

The last thing she saw was the door creak open and a pale bare foot step in.

"Shit! Danny's gonna be pissed!"


	2. A what!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice learns something about herself.

When Alice woke this time she was in a very large, very comfortable bed. Standing over her was a very tall man. He was thin and pale and his jet black hair fell in ringlets around his face. She bolted upright, startling the man slightly.

"Calm down. Shh..."

"Calm!? Who the fuck are you!? Where the fuck am I!? What the fuck did you do to me!?"

He laughed, "You sure do like that word, don't you?"

"Fuck! You!" she stood toe to toe with him, barely coming to the middle of his chest.

"Girl, I see you have spunk. I also see that my charm was not strong enough for my usual plan. You see, by now normally you'd be home safe in your bed, feeling like you have the worst hangover in your life and not being able to remember the fun you had getting it. But something is different with you."

"You're a fucking weirdo!" she pushed past him to leave, but he grabbed her arm. She pulled away, but not before he scratched her with a long sharp fingertip ring. 

He brought the lone red drop to his tongue. Upon tasting it, his eyes went wide, "Wow! And you don't even know."

"Don't know what?"

"What you are. You have no idea. We have so much to teach you."

"Fuck off!" she shoved him away and he flew across the room. Looking down, her hands glowed with a white phosphorescence. "What the fuck did you do to me?"

The door burst open and in strode another man. This one was just as tall, but not as thin and his hair was straight. He was also inexplicably barefoot. "Danny! What the hell happened!?"

"Fairy!" Danny screamed as he pulled himself up off the ground.

The new goon immediately lunged at her, but a voice just ran through her mind saying, "Point and shoot." She brought up her hands and the goon was through the doorway and sprawled across the hall wall. Alice took the chance and bolted. The hall was long and narrow and dotted with wooden doors. What kind of operation did she get herself tangled up in?

The hall ended with a staircase up. This led to a grand ballroom of sorts. It was a large, glitzy, and old open library. In the center of the room was a large mass of cushions, and upon the mass was a woman. Alice went up to her. The woman looked completely out of sorts.

"Miss?" she shook her arm.

The woman woke and recoiled in alarm, "What's going on?"

"I have no fucking clue, but it's not safe here. We have to get out."

"Where is here?"

"I wish I knew. Let's get out first then ask questions."

"Good point."

They ran around the shelves, but there didn't seem to be any exterior door, or any doors at all.

"What the fuck!?"

"What's going on, Alice?" The woman shrieked in panic.

"I don't know..." she paused and turned to her. "What did you say?"

"Uh..."

"You called me Alice. How do you know my name?" she backed away, "Who are you?"

The woman's face instantly changed from panic to composure. "Oh dear... it appears my cover is blown."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Fuck" is my favorite word.

**Author's Note:**

> This started because I had a bad experience donating blood.  
> But I'm better now.
> 
> Also, I'm trying to describe things more.  
> I feel I may have over did it a little...


End file.
